In the field of display technologies, the display quality of images is an index for judging the performance of a display device, and high-quality image display is a goal that manufacturers have been pursuing. At present, large-sized display devices have been realized, in which, however, there is also a problem of display non-uniformity in terms of brightness. The non-uniformity of the brightness is mainly caused by the non-uniformed electrical properties of Thin Film Transistors (TFT) in a backplane and the non-uniformed backlight supplied by a backlight module disposed on the rear side of the display device.
At present, as technology advances, the performance of liquid crystal displays is continuously optimized. From the perspective of technological development, how to reduce the power consumption of the backlight module is of the greatest interest. At present, backlight-driven local dimming is applied to the backlight design to control the brightness of the backlight, thereby achieving the purpose of reducing power consumption and improving contrast. Although the brightness of the backlight can be adjusted when the backlight driving manner is employed, there is still a problem that the brightness of the display module is not uniform.